Why, Me? - Season 3
The third season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on November 27, 2021 and concluded on October 22, 2022. The episode count was raised to twenty-six; after it was originally ordered for twenty episodes with the same idea of the second season. The series saw the departure of two main characters, Mary De La Wary and Cameron - however, this season ultimately saw the debut of Benji Black and Keira. This series‘ ratings average was 2.17 million viewers - with it being the final season to have an average as high as the two millions. This season was the only season to feature Benji Black. Plot The gang face another change as Mary gets another job and moves to Ohio and Cameron gets shipped away again yet this time to military school after he does a major ordeal of break-ins. Yet, Max and Jax have a new lodger; brother, Benji Black, who supported [[The Infinity Guardians|''The Infinity Guardians]] during the prequel show, ''The ‘Adventures’'' and a new arrival divides the gang as she becomes Jax’s co-writer. Keira is seen as a threat to Jax and so it takes a while for the gang to warm to her. However, as ever, new careers are on the rise, Jax has a “make or break” situation and old habits are seeming to become new habits. With the new arrivals in town, how will the gang’s dynamics turn? Cast and Production On August 13, 2021, at a LinkMe upfront, a third and fourth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]] were announced. A spokesperson for the show later that day confirmed that 45 brand new episodes had been ordered and that the third season would consist of 26-episodes, while the fourth season would consist of 19-episodes. The following day, Mary De La Wary announced her departure from the show, simply stating: “It is time for me to move on”. On September 2, 2021, the same day production begun, producers of the show posted a picture, via Twitter, of the third seasons’ cast members. This picture did not feature Cameron - who had appeared in just the previous season of the show. A representative for the network, LinkMe, discussed the show‘s new season and explained their decision to axe Cameron from the show. She stated: “We listened to the viewers and they felt Mekhla had to hide behind Cameron’s big personality and therefore, he hasn’t been invited back for third season of the show”. She also went on to confirm his and Mary‘s replacement - being Max’s brother, Benji Black and Jax’s new co-writer, Keira. Benji Black was confirmed to only be temporary as he “fitted in the storyline quite well”. Production for the longest-season of the show concluded on June 26, 2022. Episodes Trivia * This series saw the return and final appearance of former [[The ‘Adventures’|''The ‘Adventures’]] star, Fallon Lynn. * This season had the highest number of episodes within the whole ten series. * Three main characters, Mekhla, Ariel Dungres and Keira, did not appear in every episode this season. ** Mekhla did not make an appearance in the four episodes, Double Trouble, The Final Touch, It Runs in the Dungres Family and Banned from the Band. ** Keira did not make an appearance in the two episodes, Babysitter in Da House and #Pranked. ** Ariel Dungres made her only absence within her five-series stint, with the episode being, Raging Ideas.